math_blocksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Math Blocks' Big Wish Movie
The Math Blocks' Big Wish Movie is a movie from the Math Blocks franchise. Summary Numberland is in trouble! When Two warns his friends that the Care-o-meter is showing a lot less caring, Five offers to help with some of her famous wishes. But lately Five's wishes have gotten a little out of control, and her friends turn her down. Hurt by her friends, Five wishes for some friends who really like her wishes. But once her new friends arrive, things in Numberland go from bad to worse. Will the Math Blocks be able to save Numberland before it's too late? Plot When Five was just a little block, a star fell from the sky. Five found the little star and named him Starrie. They have been friends ever since. Sometimes Five uses Starrie's wishing powers to help her friends. When Septablock's trees weren't making enough rainbow sap, Five offered to help out. "Starrie," said Five. "I wish that Septablock gets plenty of rainbow sap!" Septablock got so much sap that she couldn't collect it fast enough! Then Five shared Starrie's wishing powers with Squar. "I wish that Squar's rocket gets plenty of zoom," said Five. WHOOOOSH! Squar had the ride of his life! When the Care-o-meter shows a lot less caring in Numberland, Five offered to wish for more caring. "No!" shouted Squar and Septablock. "Sometimes your wishes don't quite work out the way you expect," said Squar. "And working hard to help make things better is a great way to show you care," Septablock chimed in. Five was hurt that her friends didn't like her wishes. So she wished for some more blocks in Numeberland who really, really, really loved wishing. Suddenly, a noisy cloud camper carrying Vermone, Poltora, and Olive arrived at Five's doorstep. At first, Five enjoyed helping out her new friends with wishes. When the three new blocks wanted a bigger house. Five was happy to help. "We don't have to worry about upsetting the neighbors, do we?" wondered Olive. "Who cares about the neighbors?" said Vermone. "If they don't like it, I'm sure Fivey can fix things with a few more wishes." Later, at a grocery store, Olive asked for help. "It's a big store. and your wishes are the best," Olive told Five. "Thanks!" said Five proudly. "I wish for these things to end up in Olive's shopping cart," Five said, handing Starrie the list. "Clean up on aisles 3, 7, 2, 5, 6, and 9," Ten called out as the threesome left the store. The rest of the Math Blocks were worried. They called for an emergency picnic at the Numberland field. Vermone, Poltora, and Olive didn't even stay long enough to clean up after themselves. "I think our new neighbors are so busy wishing that they haven't noticed what's happening to Numberland." said Two. Five volunteered to go tell their new neighbors that they needed to do less wishing and more caring. But they just wanted to borrow Starrie for more wishes. "I wish you all had Starrie so you could make all the wishes you want, but that's not going to help Numberland...." began Five. Suddenly, Starrie began to light up and spin. Five's emblem was transferred to Vermone, Olive, and Poltora. Five had accidentally wished Starrie away! Vermone, Poltora, and Olive promised to wish Starrie back to Five. But first they wanted to make a few more teeny-weeny wishes. "But the level of caring has dropped so much that the colors in Numberland have started to fade," Five protested. "Look!" She pointed to a tree nearby, but Poltora and Vermone didn't seem to notice. Five had to do something. She found Starrie in the kitchen with Olive. Starrie looked exhausted. Five raced over and gave Starrie a hug. "That's it!" Five cried. "NO MORE WISHING!" "Don't you care about the mess you're making?" she asked Olive. "Come outside and I'll show you." "Did we really do that?" asked Vermone. "We didn't mean to," added Poltora. "We know," said Six. "It's just that you've been so busy wishing up things, you've forgotten to take time to care for others." "The important thing right now is to figure out to make Numberland better again," said Fourteen. "I know!" said Olive. "I wish all of this was gone." "I wish everything to be back how it was, but with more color." "I wish for everything to be like it used to be." "I meant used to be, but not so long ago." "NO MORE WISHING!" cried Five. "Look at Starrie. He can't take any more." The Math Blocks had to take action. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Squar as they blasted off into space. "It's the only way I can think of to help Starrie." said Five. "Big Wish is the source of all wishing power. She can make Starrie better again--I just know it!" "Starrie!" said Big Wish. "Look how big you've grown. And you're Five, Starrie's best friend." "I thought I was his best friend, but I didn't take good care of him," said Five. "Wishing is fun, but it's more important to work hard to make your dreams come true. Is there any way you can help him get better?" "It sounds like you've learned a good lesson. Five." said Big Wish. "I think I can help." And with that, she zapped Starrie back to normal. Safely back in Numberland, FIve shared her non-wishing plan with the rest of the Math Blocks. "Okay, team leaders," she called. "Yo know what to do. We've got to gather up those gray clouds and keep them together for Squar." "YEEEE-HA!" Squar shouted. He captured all of the clouds in a parachute before sending them up and away and out of Numberland. "It worked!" cheered Nine Jr.. "We did it," said Fourteen. "All of us!" "You know, working hard to make Numberland this beautiful actually feels better than if we had wish for it," admitted Poltora. "There's still one wish we have to make," said Vermone. "There certainly is," added Poltora. "Olive?" "Starrie, we wish you belong to Five again--forever!" wished Olive. With a flash of light, Starrie spun back over to Five's side. Five looked down to see that her emblem is back to normal. "Starrie, I'm so glad to have you back!" Five said with a smile. Characters Trivia * This marks the only appearance of Vermone, Poltora and Olive. * Tenny doesn't speak in this movie. * This marks the second time Five is seen as a child. The first was The Math Blocks Movie 2: A New Generation. **Unlike in A New Generation, Five speaks in full sentences as a baby. Category:Movies